Chameleon Extended Scene
by Jacqueline Roget
Summary: Young BladesExtended scene between Jacqueline and d'Artagnan in her room.


**Author's Note: Some people wanted to know HOW d'Artagnan managed to talk JAcqueline into letting him in her room...well... tada... extended scene... Heather did the betaing again. Feedback. Meg**

"We need to figure this out." D'Artagnan said. He was pleading with her, his eyes serious instead of playful and teasing. Jacqueline sighed as they continued walking down the garrison hall towards her room. She continued to look around. It would be difficult to explain a woman's presence in the musketeer garrison. They reached her door and d'Artagnan laid a hand on her shoulder. "Jacqueline." His voice was lower and softer than normal.

"Alright, but if you even try…"

He cut her off, throwing his hands in the air innocently. "I won't, I swear." She opened her door and pushed him in, ignoring his protests about her rough treatment. He seemed to study her room, walking around as if inspecting. He walked over to her trunk and picked up a neatly folded green gown. "Got more of these?" He asked his teasing tone back.

Jacqueline was beginning to regret this. She pointed to the bed. "Sit!" He dropped the dress and stretched out on her bed, obviously getting comfortable.

"You know, they say sleep helps the mind work better." His tone suggestive as he patted the bed with his right hand. Jacqueline threw him a glare before picking up her musketeer uniform and walking behind the screen.

"You said we needed to figure this out, so talk," she said, her voice slightly muffled. She heard him shift a bit before he responded.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I never would've believed it."

Jacqueline could see him in her mirror and it struck her, maybe he could see her. She instinctively put her hand to cover her chest. "What? Seen what?" Her voice sounded like a frightened child.

"Not you, don't worry. Your precious modesty is unthreatened. I meant him, the thief. His disguise was perfect." Jacqueline could see him leaning trying to look. She sighed inwardly. Would he ever give up?

"He could've taken my place completely and no one would've ever noticed." She sounded sulky and upset like a child who couldn't have her way.

D'Artagnan must have noticed for he sat straight up and responded. "I'd have noticed," he told her. Jacqueline rolled her eyes slightly as she removed the undergarment.

"How? You said he looked exactly like 'Jacques Laponte'," she said, adding a mocking tone to the last part.

"He looked more like Jacques Laponte than you," d'Artagnan said.

"How does that make any sense?" She frowned then noticed he was once again trying to look. She resisted the urge to shiver and he realized he was speaking again.

"…His voice is deeper. He walks more like a man," he finished

_What?_ she thought. She pulled her shirt and jacket on in one swift motion and walked out. "Wait a minute. You only would've realized he wasn't me because he acted too masculine?" The disappointment in her voice caught his attention and he was quick to reply.

"I would've realized he wasn't you because he isn't you." His eyes were soft and lowered, she realized with disgust before she remembered she walked out without buttoning her shirt.

"...Care about the things you do. Justice. Kindness." He seemed to convey honesty and feeling as he said this and she felt emotions in her stir. She felt giddy, happy for some reason.

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a smile that seemed to brighten him and she lowered her gaze to hide her emotions and button her jacket.

He seemed to notice her discomfort for he quickly changed the subject. "Now all we have to do is convince the others," he said.

The tension was starting to grow; she could feel it. She grabbed her rapier and strapped it on. "I'm ready," she replied casually.

D'Artagnan tried to ease the tension by making one of his teasing replies. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing towards her door.

She heard his teasing tone, but his eyes conveyed he was speaking from his heart. She shot him a look of annoyance, playing along, but inside she liked it but had not intention of letting him know that, at least not right now.


End file.
